Temptation
by Gothika Faerie
Summary: Kat falls in lust with someone completely unexpected.


Title: Temptation

Summary: Casper was her love. _He_ was her lust. How can she cope when her true love and her burning lust are related? Kat falls in lust with someone unexpected. Worse, he's related to Casper.

Genre: Romance/Angst

Rated: T for suggestive thoughts and behavior

A/N: Not a good choice to read if you're a Casper/Kat shipper

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

She loved Casper. Her first love, actually. He was perfect. Sweet, funny, friendly, comforting and trustworthy. Always there if you needed a shoulder to cry on. He was peculiar; a stranger of his own species. That's what first attracted her to him. He was adorable; a bit on the jealous side though. It was nice to be loved. It always was. She needed it to overcome the hardships and humiliations her psychiatrist father dragged her through. She thought living in this hellhole was a curse; it turned out to be a blessing. She would remember that beautiful moment when they kissed. He was in his dashing human form. Yes, she loved him. She was happy…but not satisfied. As Kat grew older day by day, her hormones began raging. Her sexual desires flourished and she would wish that one day Casper would kiss her in a way that would make her breathless. That day never arrived. He respected her way too much to even think about such a thing. This continually led to friction between them. She never objected though. She made the first moves but he'd push her off him, lecturing her about waiting. And she would sneer. What was wrong with him? Can't he see through his glimmering blue eyes that she wanted more? Hormones always got the better of her.

It twisted her innocence and made think her deepest, darkest sexual desires that needed to be satisfied. Badly. And with the aid of puberty, those desires accumulated to be almost insatiable. She wanted Casper to touch her in the most sinful places. She wanted to make out like all normal hormone-induced teenagers. She wanted to be seduced and lusted after. But Casper never made an attempt. And occasionally, Kat would let her mind wander. Casper wasn't the daring, spontaneous or seductive type but more predictable and caring. That's what attracted her to him after all. But maybe, she wanted excitement. She wanted to feel that spark of lust to be ignited. She wanted it to be stoked into a blazing inferno where she will be completely at her desire's mercy. But she never received it. Casper just wasn't the type. That's when temptation flooded in. Kat hated herself for allowing that person to tempt her. She had always detested him. Hell, he made miserable of all. But she lusted after him. He was so unlike his nephew; bad boyish and cunning. And, God, that ignited that dying flame inside of her.

Must all schoolgirls fall for the stereotypical bad boy? I guess they must. They couldn't resist him. And Kat found herself drowning in her pool of passion whenever she even glimpsed him. She wanted him so much. Her hungry gaze and the way she bit her lip in yearning indicated her sexual frustration. She just wanted to pounce like a feral tigress. But why must she lust after him? She never loved him before. Worse, he was one of Casper's horrid uncles. Yet, she lusted after him like a slut. Hell, it got on her nerves. She never confessed or tried to turn him on. But, without him knowing, she would run her tongue unconsciously along her bottom lip whenever she saw him. He was seductive, yes. Charming too. But dangerous. Yes, lusting after him was an unavoidable danger. He'd manipulate your mind to the most sinful thoughts. But she didn't mind. She wanted him; no, she needed him to quell her insatiable desires.

He was definitely good-looking. She wondered how he looked when he was alive. Gorgeous, perhaps. One look into his eyes and you were his forever. They were a romantic shade of violet which could have been gentle, but they had such high intensity dwelling in them that they have already reached the 'sexy' status. And his smirk. Only lesbians or retards could resist that heart-melting smirk. She was one of its victims. God, she despised him for tempting her so with his trademark smirk. But her hatred for him only turned up the flame in the depths of her heart. Temptation messed up people's lives. Adam and Eve ate apples in the Garden of Eden due to the apples' sweetness and crunchiness. And the honeyed words of the venomous serpent. That's another thing about the person she lusted after: he was a sweet-talker. She would dream. Yes, dream dreams full of sinful fantasies.

Those dreams would never come true, she knew. She knew he hated her. He always thought as an insignificant troublemaker who was just eating out of the palm of his hand. Her heart would break but she would put up a brave front. Did he not realize that she, herself, had attempted to combat this growing lust? She kissed Casper on a few occasions. Although they were gentle and intimate, all she would imagine was a tongue-wrangling and lip-bruising make-out session. With _him_. She knew his lips were cold, deathly cold. But gentle and dry. She wanted those lips. She knew Casper's lips were desirable but they were too moist. And she wanted to look into two affectionate yet desirable eyes. Not Casper's innocent and shining blue ones, but a pair of sparking violet-indigo peepers that made her excited.

The dreams were vivid. She would be shoved up a crumbling brick wall. His strong yet gentle hands gripping her tightly while he forcefully kissed her. His lips were frigid but goddamn soft. His cold and slimy tongue would attempt to protrude into her and seek out pleasure spots within the crevices of her mouth. She'd longingly wrapped her arms around his semi-transparent neck. The flames would lick her hungrily, combating the goose flesh left behind by his very touch. Lips dueled while tongues tangled. Both of them wanting to quench their lust's thirst. She'd grind against him. He'd respond approvingly and allowed his hands to roam all over her matured anatomy. Her skirt rode up on her luscious thighs, her shirt felt suffocating and her breathing felt choppy. He was making her result in the ascents of this beautiful lust. And she's wake up, dissatisfied that it was just a dream.

But what a dream. So full of lust, passion and yearning. She felt so full of life. She wanted it to become a reality. She wanted to feel his aching touch. She wanted him to forcefully plant his lips on hers. She hated doing this to Casper, but lust and temptation always won in the end. She may love him but her warm lustful-filled body ached for another. She refused to acknowledge their obviously huge age difference. Ghosts don't age. All she needed, yearned, desired and lusted after was him. And as she monitored him popping a bottle of Jack Daniels or overworking his poor nephew, all she would think was:

"Fuck you, Stretch McFadden."


End file.
